Show Me How To Live
by BlackDeathAngel
Summary: Post-Eclipse. Bella and Edward are now happily married and Bella's first year as a newborn is almost up, but one day she hears a heartbeat coming from her stomach is she... pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

"NO! Rematch!" Emmett yelled, staring in horror at the TV screen which was happily announcing that I had just buried him at Call Of Duty 4 for, what felt like, the hundredth time that day.

"This is already your hundredth rematch Emmett. Accept that you suck at this game already." I stretched my arms above my head and eyed Emmett warily.

He looked murderously angry and I could understand why. He already owed me a new bike, car, laptop, sound system and phone amongst other things.

"No way! You've just had a lucky streak, that's all!" Emmett protested starting to set up another game.

"I can't believe you keep losing to a girl." Edward laughed, his head shaking where it lay on my lap.

"Shush, Emmett won't want to play anymore." I stage whispered, hitting Edward softly on the arm.

Edward laughed again and went back to the book he was reading.

"Aw, come on Bella! I'll pay for you and Edward to go on a second honeymoon if you win!" Emmett promised quickly.

"Hey Edward, how d'you fancy going to New York for a while?" I asked him, leaning close to his ear.

Edward just smiled and kissed me gently on the lips before turning to Emmett and grinning wickedly, "Those aren't very attractive thoughts Emmett. Especially not when they're about a girl..."

Emmett growled at him but didn't move, "I would love to fight you but I have a rematch to win."

"You mean _Bella_ has a rematch to win." Edward settled back onto my lap again and went back to his book.

Emmett just grunted in reply and started the game off again.

I sighed quietly and entered the game. Ever since I'd transformed, Emmett had been trying to beat me at Call Of Duty 4.

It had been eleven and a half months now - my first year as a newborn was almost up - and everyday since Edward had bitten me, nearly a year ago, Emmett had been challenging me to play Call Of Duty 4 and everyday since he'd first asked me to play I'd been winning.

It had only been this morning that Edward had suggested that I make Emmett buy me something every time I won to see if that would make him quit asking me to play with him.

So far it hadn't worked.

"How the..." Emmett gasped in utter disbelief.

I looked back at the TV screen and saw that I'd just won. Again.

"How the fu..." Emmett began, only to be cut off by Esme yelling, "Emmett! Language!" from upstairs.

"Sorry Mom..." Emmett muttered.

"So when do you fancy going to New York?" I asked Edward, smiling widely.

"How the hell are you doing this Bella?" Emmett growled, but there was playful humour in his eyes, right next to the curiosity.

"Hey, is it my fault that you suck at this game?" I laughed.

Edward sat up and raised an eyebrow at Emmett, "If you kill Bella then you'll still owe me a holiday." He pointed out.

"You were going to kill me?" I gasped in mock disbelief.

"Erm..." Emmett eyed me nervously as I shifted my weight on the coach.

I was stronger than him and he knew that. When I wasn't burying him at Call Of Duty, I was beating him at arm wrestling. Although I wasn't as strong as I had been for the past year anymore, I was still able to cream him in a fight.

I smiled at his obvious unease and then snarled and launched myself at him. I had him pinned to the floor in seconds.

"I believe you owe me an apology." I told him, poking his chest reproachfully.

"Never." Emmett shook his head and attempted to get me off his chest.

"I don't think so." I shook my finger at him and laughed, "Not until I get an apology."

"No fair!" Emmett whined, sounding exactly like a spoilt child.

"You know, there's a saying: Life isn't fair." I giggled again and shifted into a more comfortable position and then, suddenly, _I_ was the one on the floor with Emmett sitting on _my_ chest.

"I believe I _am_ familiar with that saying." Emmett laughed, poking my nose gently.

"Aw crap!" I groaned, shoving against Emmett with all my strength. He didn't budge.

"Apologise!" Emmett ordered gleefully.

"Oh for Christ's sake..." I muttered, still trying to get Emmett off me.

"Come on! One little word..." Emmett prompted, grinning.

"Not a chance." I paused from pushing him to grin wickedly at him.

"Fine. I have all eternity." Emmett winked at me, grabbed his PS3 controller from where it had fallen when I'd jumped at him and then carried on playing Call Of Duty.

"Can I get a little help here please?" I craned my neck around Emmett's back to look pleadingly at Edward who was still reading.

"Emmett stop killing my wife." Edward didn't even look up from what he was reading.

Emmett groaned and rolled off me, "Cheater." He whispered into my ear as I sat up.

I stuck my tongue out at him and settled back onto the coach next to Edward. He froze as I rested my head on his chest and I twisted round to see his horror-struck face.

"What?" I asked at the same time as Emmett did.

"Listen." Edward hissed, placing his finger on my lips.

We sat in silence for a while, desperately listening for something, anything, that could have gotten Edward so freaked out.

I was about to give up and just ask Edward to tell me what was wrong, when I heard it. A faint heartbeat, so faint I'd brushed it off at first as an animal that was far off in the surrounding forest but when I listened harder I realised it was coming from...

My stomach.

"Oh crap."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, all credit for them goes to Stephenie Meyer, i'll put them back when i'm done . If i DID own them then i would be in America with a big group of mates and my awesome Beta Reader: Edward Cullen-At First Sight, otherwise known as Kimseebob. Love you lots Kimseebob! P**

**Chapter song: Show Me How To Live - Audioslave**

**See that? Well THAT should have been at the start of the first chapter, but it****'****s NOT so I have put it on the start of this one to avoid confusion.**

**Please don****'****t sue my ass for copyright Ms Meyer!! starts doing that bowing thing, we are not worthy! We are not worthy! **

**DISCLAIMER (for THIS chapter): I don****'****t own any of these characters, all credit to Stephenie Meyer, I****'****ll put them back when I****'****m done. I do own the whole Bella-gets-pregnant plot though ****–**** I hope OO I wish I DID own the characters though, then I could be somewhere warm and not worrying about coursework… **

**Thanks loads and loads to my Beta Reader, Kimmy, for Beta Reading this chapter on the stairs at school when I was reading all your manga books Love you loads Kimsee, and if I did own these peeps then you****'****d be in the warm-coursework-free Heaven with me too!! There would also be no Geography essays… Me still hasn****'****t written the essay to be in for the day after tomorrow **

**Also, huge OMIGD! to everyone who reviewed or favourited or whatevered the first chapter of this. Imagine this if you will: I put it on at, like, 8pm and then I logged back on here the next day and it had had 136 hits and 8 reviews overnight! For my first fanfiction I was pretty happy! I ran round the house screaming from joy actually… blushes**

**Now onto the story!! Oh, and some peeps asked where the Cullens were now, my answer? I don****'****t know Any suggestions?? P**

**Chapter song: Good To Be Here - Rooster**

Being able to protect myself - that was my power.

If I was fighting someone like Emmett with super strength, then I became stronger. If I wanted to hide from someone like Alice, who could see the future then I could make myself disappear. I was still immune to Edward's mind reading but, if I concentrated, then I could tell, vaguely, what he - and everyone else - was thinking.

When Emmett had accused me of cheating earlier he had only been joking, if I'd wanted to I could have punched a very neat Emmett-shaped hole in the wall.

Apparently, the power my body gave itself when it was in shock was the power of teleportation.

I figured this out because one minute I was sitting in our living room with a shocked looking Edward and Emmett and the next I was standing in some trees next to a sandy beach.

I stood in shocked silence for a second before I snapped back to reality and pulled my phone out of the pocket of the designer jeans Alice had insisted on buying me. I switched it on and waited impatiently for it to find a signel. When it finally did I typed in Edward's number and hit 'dial'.

He picked up after the first ring,

"Are you okay? Where are you? What happened?" He asked in one breath.

"I'm fine. I don't know and I don't know." I half stepped towards the sun and sand of the beach but caught myself when a strip of light hit my arm and shattered into millions of tiny little rays.

"And what about…?" Edward trailed off into nothing, his voice pulling my attention away from my arm.

"Huh? Oh," I paused to listen carefully to my stomach for a moment – thump, thump, thump. I grinned, "It's fine."

"Bella, stop hiding from me!" Alice yelled in the background.

"Alice and Rosalie are back?" I asked Edward hopefully.

"Yeah, you disappeared and they appeared." Edward chuckled. "But, seriously, don't hide from her."

"I'm not." I shrugged.

"You must be, she can't see you." Edward sounded extremely confused and, I thought, slightly apprehensive.

"Unless…" I trailed off and studied my surroundings more carefully.

It didn't look like I was in Forks or La Push – the sun was shining too brightly for that – but Jake had gone missing after Alice had sent him an invitation to my wedding and I couldn't help wondering if he was in the trees around me.

"Unless what?" Edward prompted.

"Unless Jacob is here with me." I whispered quietly.

I heard Edward draw in a sharp breath and Alice ask what was wrong in the background.

"Can you get back here the way you left?" Edward asked, ignoring Alice.

"I think so." I nodded.

"Okay, come back because if he _is_ there, then it's probably best if you don't…" Edward was interrupted by Alice screaming his name at the top of her voice.

"_WHAT?_" He yelled at her.

"Edward…" I warned quietly.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked him icily.

"At the moment? Nothing, but Bella thinks that Jacob may be somewhere near her." Edward explained, his voice pitched to match Alice's.

"Oh." Alice's voice changed and became troubled.

Something moved in the trees behind me and my eyes flashed over the undergrowth to find it. Nothing.

"Bella? Are you still there?" Edward asked, sounding marginally calmer now.

"Yeah, I just thought -" I was cut off by a low gutteral snarl erupting from the trees next to me.

"What was that?" Edward sounded on edge and I didn't blame him.

"Wait a sec…" I hissed. I took in a deep lungful of air and almost choked on the stench of wet dog.

"I think it's him." I groaned into the phone.

"Come home Bella, don't risk it." Edward advised me.

"I will, I –" The phone suddenly dropped _through_ my hand and to the ground where it smashed into pieces.

"Aw crap." I moaned, my gaze flicking between the smashed phone and my hand which had somehow turned semi-transparent. I looked like some kind of ghost.

I had just enough time to think that it was a good thing that Emmett owed me a new phone before something ran through me and skidded onto the sand of the beach.

I looked up and came face to face with a giant, snarling, russet red wolf.

Jacob.

**o.O Reunion time!! Bah hah hah! I have been advised by Kimmy to leave this chapter as it is so there you go, my second cliffhanger of the story!! Please don****'****t kill me… **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, although I am the all-powerful 'Vampire Elzie' I refuse to go to America to either A) Kidnap Stephenie Meyer and force her to sign the copyright of Twilight over to me, B) Get the Cullens' address off Ms Meyer and go and kidnap them or C) Kidnap anyone full stop because the Americans have guns and they would probably send me to Alabama and Top Gear has taught me to fear Alabama.**

**No offence to all Alabamians. Is that a word? Well it is now!**

**But I do own this storyline though. Well. Kinda. Ask Tamara. We kind of share it… Ahem.**

**First of all I decided that the Cullens are now living in Alaska in a house that looks like one of the ones in Kew 'Jardins' in London, UK.**

**Secondly, only half of this chapter has been beta read so if it's a bit screwy then you know why.**

**The only reason for this is because I took today and yesterday off and I'm bored and have a finished chapter ready to go up and so here I am!**

**Whilst we're on the subject, does anyone have any idea why Switzerland is neutral? See, this is the type of thing that keeps me awake at night…**

**This chapter was real hard to get out because I wanted to leave it at the point where she says 'sorry' but then I thought no and so I split it into two parts and so here is chapter 3!**

**Thanksie to everyone who has reviewed/alert listed/favourited/c2ed (no idea what that one is but thanks anyway!) and obviously to everyone who's read this!**

**Over 700 hits now and still rising! I'm flattered everyone likes it so much!**

**Thanks again to Kimmy-Kim - do I even need to say it anymore? The most awesomest Beta Reader ever because you can manage to read what I've scrawled into my notepad even if I can't and know how to spell 'murmured' and, for some reason, I don't get embarrassed when you read my stuff Unless you read it out. Then my complexion goes from 'Porcelain' to 'Venetian Red'… And according to , THAT is a vair, vair deep shade of red.**

**Anyway! For anyone that has not yet thought 'Screw this' and scrolled down to the fanfic: ONTO CHAPTER 3!! Whoo!!**

**Chapter song: Stuck – Stacie Orrico**

"Jake?" I asked softly, my hand reaching out to touch him.

His snarls faded away as I got closer to him and I was inches away from the fur of his muzzle before I remembered that I was currently ghost-like and that my hand would go right through him.

The wolf that was Jacob stared at me silently and he appeared to be frozen in shock.

"Jacob?" I whispered again, stepping closer to him.

He whined quietly and swiped a paw through my ghost-like body. He cocked his head to one side and looked at me curiously, no doubt wondering why I looked like a female Casper.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how that happened." I looked down at myself and concentrated on what I looked like when I wasn't semi-transparent.

This was, I found, the best way to reverse the effects of the powers I had – to imagine what I'd been like before they took over and concentrate on being like that for a couple of seconds.

I cracked on eye open after a few seconds and peered down at my body – it was back to normal. I grinned and looked up to find a human Jacob lying in the foetal position on the ground, shaking slightly.

I flashed to his side and crouched next to him, resting my hand gently on his shoulder,

"Jake?" I asked softly. "Are you okay?"

Jacob shuddered and rolled over, his face pale under his russet skin. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me,

"I haven't transformed into a human in over a year." He explained quietly, his voice rusty. "It's hard on my senses. I'm used to being a wolf, not a human."

"Oh." I murmured. I spoke so quietly that I doubted he heard me, but he saw my lips move and it was just one more thing to remind him that I was no longer his human best friend.

He met my gaze, the pain evident in his face and I looked away, guilt sitting heavily on my chest.

We sat in silence for a while – to me it seemed hours, to Jacob it was probably only a couple of minutes. He struggled up into a sitting position suddenly and looked at me unhappily,

"Are you happy Bella? Are you truly happy?" He asked softly.

"You know what? I think I am Jake. Sure, there are some things I miss from when I was human, Charlie, Renee," I paused to grin widely. "Food. But other than that I think I am." I nodded and smiled at him wistfully.

"D'you… D'you miss me?" Jacob's voice was small and broken.

"Of course I miss you Jake!" I couldn't see how he could even doubt that. Not after he'd seen how hard it had been for me to leave him. "You were my best friend, you know that!"

"Yeah… 'Kay." He looked down at the ground dejectedly and then his head snapped up to look at me again, "You _really_ stink Bells." He grinned.

"I'm not the only one." I laughed. It was obvious that he was trying to brush off the pain I'd caused him but he wasn't quite managing it.

"No, but you _really_ stink Bella. It smells like there's two of you here." Jacob complained.

I froze in horror and stared at him, praying that he didn't push the matter, but I should have known better. He could see that I was apprehensive and he wanted to know why.

"What? Are _they_ here too?" He looked around us nervously.

"No. It's just me." I shook my head and watched as his expression became confused.

"Then… Why?" He frowned at me.

"Jake…" I paused for a second while I thought about how best to tell him.

"You're not pregnant are you?" He laughed. I sat in silence, hoping that he wouldn't get too angry.

He stopped abruptly when he realised that I hadn't said anything. "Are you telling me that you're pregnant?" He asked flatly.

"Jake, I…" I began but he wasn't listening, he was too busy getting angry.

"You're PREGNANT? How the _hell_ are you pregnant?" He yelled, his voice echoing around the trees.

"I'm sorry Jake." I whispered and the next thing I knew I was sitting on the coach in our living room.

XXX

"Stupid, moronic dog," Edward hissed. "How on earth did he _think_ you got pregnant?"

"Maybe he thought you'd been abducted by aliens and that they planted their baby in your stomach or something." Emmett boomed, his laughter echoing around the living room we were all sitting in.

"Oh yeah, _real_ original Emmett." Jasper snorted, rolling his eyes.

"What? You've seen the movies haven't you? What's that horror comedy one? The one with the Welsh people and the combine harvester." Emmett snapped his fingers over and over as he thought about it.

"_Evil Aliens_." Alice sighed. She looked extremely bored, as did Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle.

"And what's that other one?" Jasper asked, warming to the idea of a movie discussion.

"Alice, will Bella's pregnancy be a normal human one or will it be shorter?" Edward said quickly, just as Emmett opened his mouth to reply to Jasper's question.

Alice closed her eyes briefly and then opened them and grinned,

"It'll be the normal pregnancy, yes, and both of the babies will be born healthily."

I could feel that Edward had suddenly gone rigid next to me and his breathing appeared to be slightly laboured.

I frowned up at him and was about to ask what was wrong when Carlisle spoke,

"Alice, when you say 'babies' I'm assuming that means that…" He trailed off and suddenly it occurred to me why Edward had frozen at Alice's words.

"Yep!" Alice trilled happily. "Bella's having twins!"

**Technically NOT a cliff hanger… Kind of. Anyway. The reason that there are twins is because I couldn't decide whether they should have a girl or a boy and so I thought, 'Why not have both?' So that's what I did and here we are.**

**I shall warn you all: The next chapter may take a while so please just bear. If I manage to do it the way I want to and it reads well then it will cover the whole nine months of the pregnancy, stopping shortly before Bella gives birth. If not then I can only promise that there will be a shopping trip with Alice in it!**


	4. Authors Note thingy

Bonjour my long suffering fans

Bonjour my long suffering fans! I am just zipping in to tell you that the residents of Alabama are, in fact, called Alabamians!

**I know this because Fraser (my thistle-pushing friend) wikipedia-ed it. Just because he could.**

**Anyway, chapter 4 is up to around ten pages in my notebook and hopefully I will get it out some time this week, but I have a million and one things to complete for school and so I am **_**mucho**_** busy at the moment!**

**But I urge you not to worry loyal readers and reviewers! Why? Because I have Citizenship last lesson. Roughly translated that means that I have a free period to write more! Whoo!**

**Anywaysilie, I've got 1370 hits on this fanfiction at the moment and I am vair, vair grateful for them! I love you all very, very much!**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, Fraser has just said that he can write a better fanfiction than me. As Kimseekim said, 'Not that we want a competition of course…' No, of course not, we wouldn't want a competition **_**at all**_**. Much…**

**So, yeah, thanks for the hits, thanks for the reviews, thanks to wikipedia for proving me right and watch this freaking space!**

**Oh yeah! Now. Where's Fraser? He is going DOWN….**

**ER**

**x**


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I am not called Stephenie, I do not live in America and I have not met the cast for the Twilight movie so, henc

**DISCLAIMER: I am not called Stephenie, I do not live in America and I have not met the cast for the Twilight movie so, hence, I do not own these characters. Well, when I say that, I mean that I don't own Bella, Jacob and the rest of the Cullens etc etc. I do own any 'background characters' as I like to call them, any accessories and any shop names unless it's blatantly obvious that I don't. If that makes any sense at all.**

**All righty, first things first: Why this is over three weeks late (oops). First up, the day after I posted the Authors Note to y'all****, ****this**** happened. Google it. (edit: turns out that links don't work on here so google Cryptosporidium instead) Second up, I had to write a horror story for English and instead wrote more of this and therefore spent a few days cramming like hell to get it completed. Third up, I had to do extensive research into the whole giving birth thing. I had most of the chapter ready to go (and graffitied on by my beta reader… KIMBERLY ALICE I'M GLARING AT YOU!!) and then I hit where Bella goes into labour and thought, "Crap". In the end I worked around it so it's all good… Fourth up, I, um, accidentally, got one of my best friends hooked on Edward and I have had to deal with her plans to go and… Well… You'll see… And whilst all of this was happening, the water problem from the very first week was STILL going on and we only just got the notice to say it was clear at the start of last week, although it doesn't seem like it tbh… So anyway, lots to apologise for, lots going on, but a long chapter (and a long disclaimer to go with it) so do they cancel each other out?**

**Anyway, I have been assaulted with reviews which I wanna say thanks for. If I ever find the Cullens then I promise you can each spend some quality time with them. I cannot be held responsible if you decide that you want to kidnap them and then get pulled up by the police. Because I will have kidnapped them first then I think that's double kidnapping which is worse then single kidnapping. I think. Look, if you're going to kidnap your Cullen of choice and are going to get caught then just yell 'Help us SHOTF!' five times and my loyal superhero friends and I will swoop in and save you (providing we haven't all died from water parasites of course…).**** Of course, this offer is null and void if you happen to be Ms R Metcalfe, in which case you will get done for murder, kidnapping and rape because Ms Metcalfe will kidnap Edward, kill Bella and then she will 'do' Edward. I know because she is constantly telling me this and our conversations are becoming increasingly weird and random (more so than they were before)…**

**Anyway, lots of people have been asking how Bella got pregnant since she's dead and all. I would like to take this opportunity to quote from one review: **_**You better have a GOOD explanation to why Bella is pregnant. **_**Now, Ms.CullenWannabee here; (I am assuming that you are a girl…) she scares me. O.o So I thought long and hard about the reason because I get the distinct feeling that Ms. CW will come and rip me to pieces if the explanation isn't good… I hope you like what I've come up with because God knows it took me long enough…**

**Thinking about it, the other people who asked how she was pregnant will be annoyed too. Hey, I've never been chased by an angry mob before, is it fun? I think I shall add that to my list of 'Things To Do Before You Let Go Of Your Immatureness And Become A Mature Adult'. I wonder what I can do to make people angry enough to form a mob against me. Hmm… Not updating this fanfic for a year? No, I'd never last. Oh! I know! I'll ask The Guys. They know how to wind someone up. Or 'Fire God' (and I use that name lightly. I still think Fire DOG suits him better but some people just won't listen…). Fire God knows how to annoy people. I should know. We just spent the past couple of months annoying Bryan (you know who you are! – From Fire God who just hijacked my computer. This is what I get for doing this at school… sigh). Unfortunately he left. Wimp.**

**I swear I've been doing so much research into the stages of pregnancy and what happens when you're pregnant that I think my parents think that I am about to give birth! (My father walked past me just now, saw my research book and went, "Still looking for advice about that impending pregnancy I see…") LOLSIKINS! Oh well… P**

**I'm painfully aware that these little things at the start here are real long, so I am going to try and concentrate on the actual fanfic rather than the loooong Disclaimer in the next chapter…**

**I'm not going to lie: I don't like this chapter. It was a cow to write and I'm not happy with how it turned out, but I guess it's okay. After chapter 4 is the birth of the twins and then the twins' life as they grow older. That will rock (but please don't kill me when what I'm planning on happening happens) P**

**Chapter song: Epiphany by Bowling For Soup (Epiphany, of course, meaning a sudden realization of great truth. I think it fits…)**

7 months to go.

"When am I allowed to go shopping for the babies?" Alice asked her voice full of hope.

I looked up from the paper I was writing for university and saw her standing in front of where I was lying on the thick carpet of my room. Edward lay next to me, casually advising me if I did something wrong.

"Couple of months before I give birth." I muttered, carrying on with my paper.

"Oh, have a heart Bella!" Alice cried, folding herself onto the floor next to my paper.

"Can you honestly see me saying that you can go out any earlier?" I asked her, sensing that she wasn't going to give up easily and raising myself up onto my elbows.

"Well… not yet." Alice admitted unhappily, but then her face brightened and she grinned widely.

"Uh-oh." Edward muttered frowning.

"See you later Bella!" Alice giggled and sprinted from the room.

We heard her race down the stairs and then the front door slammed.

"I loved that car." Edward sighed heavily.

"Alice!" I yelled. "Don't you dare!"

"Bella, don't worry about it – I'll just make her buy me a new one." Edward assured me quietly.

I sighed in annoyance and wished that Alice would just come back and leave Edward's car alone.

No sooner had I finished the thought than the front door had been flung open and someone ran up the stairs.

"Hey!" Alice shouted and then suddenly she was in my room again, her face crumpled in anger and a hammer in one hand.

"Oh, hey Alice." I smiled at her even though I was feeling seriously freaked out.

Was it just coincidence that Alice had come back up here when I'd just been wishing she would or was it a new power? The power to control people with my mind.

"Bella…" Edward began. His gaze was flicking nervously from me to Alice.

"You can go shopping for them in a month." I told Alice, laughing as her face turned carefree and excited.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She gave me an awkward hug because I was still lying down and then turned to Edward who looked slightly on edge, "You get to keep your car." She told him seriously before grinning and leaving the room again.

"Bella, you controlled her." Edward said to me as soon as my bedroom door closed. "I heard her mind; she was powerless against what you told her to do."

"I didn't mean to." I whispered. I was suddenly scared. I didn't know how to control this power yet what if I messed up and accidentally hurt someone? I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened.

"I know." Edward sighed, pulling me up against his chest.

I snuggled into him, breathing in his heavenly scent and he started pulling his fingers gently through my hair.

I started to drift – it was the closest thing I had left to sleep now – and to imagine what it would be like when our children were born. What gender would they be? What would they look like? What would we call them? Questions shot through my mind at a speed that was almost too fast to comprehend.

_Would we ever be ready to be parents?_ I wondered. I supposed that I _could_ just ask Alice, but where was the fun in that?

"That paper won't write itself." Edward sighed after a while.

I sat up and grinned wickedly at him,

"What's the rush? I have two more days." Then I kissed him deeply.

He kissed me back for a while and then broke away to kiss my neck,

"I suppose it could wait for a little while…" He murmured against my skin.

5 months, 4 weeks and one day to go

I despised shopping with Alice.

Now that the babies were starting to grow, it was becoming more obvious that I was pregnant and Alice insisted on buying maternity clothes for me as well as clothes for the babies.

"Omigd Bella! This will look great on you!" Alice squealed happily, holding up a blue strapless summer dress.

I looked up at Edward pleadingly but he just smiled at me,

"It _would_ look good." He said quietly.

I sighed in exasperation, took the dress off Alice and went into a changing room. I slipped the dress on quickly and glanced into the mirror on the wall.

Damn. It _did_ look good on me. Was the whole world on Alice's side?

I stepped out of the changing room and met Edward's gaze pleadingly again as Alice began to put accessories on me at an alarmingly speed considering that we were in a store full of humans.

Edward looked vaguely amused but something else was hiding just below the surface. It reminded me of the night that I'd agreed to marry him, but I was struggling to find anything that would make him that happy at this particular moment in time.

I sifted through my mind to find everyone else's thoughts and when I finally did I almost winced. It was like a giant brick wall of sound had suddenly slammed into me and it took me a couple of seconds to get my bearings. When I eventually did I sorted through the sea of thoughts to find Edward's;

…_Not sure whether he'll like this but quite frankly he can shove it up his…_

…_Too calm to have done that. I'll bet it was his brother! I wonder what he'll do when I tell him that…_

…_People have all the luck. A guy to die for and pregnant too by looks of it. If I was her then…_

…_Totally suing him for this! He said he'd tested it twice! Millionaire my arse…_

…_Wonder how she's doing. Second bout of chemo, maybe now would be a good time to propose, she'd love…_

I stopped short at the last thought. I didn't see how Edward could cope with all of this every hour of every day. It drove me insane if I had to listen to it for just ten minutes.

This time when I reached out for Edward's thoughts, I tried looking closer to where I was standing and after a while I got lucky,

…_So beautiful in that dress, I can't believe she's actually my wife after everything that's happened. Our children will probably look just like her; she'll be such a good mother… Why is she looking at me like…? Uh-oh…_

Edward abruptly stopped thinking and I scowled at him,

"Spoilsport." I whispered.

"Cheater." He whispered back, smiling innocently.

"Thank you, by the way." I looked down at the white shoes that Alice had attached to my feet and felt sure that, if I was human then I would be beetroot red.

"It's the truth," Edward was suddenly right next to me and he tilted my face up to meet his eyes. "You'll make an excellent mom."

He let his lips brush mine and then pulled quickly away when Alice stood up.

"Done!" She announced gleefully.

I glanced into a mirror and dutifully told her that I looked good in what she'd dressed me in.

"Yes, I know. Now go change." Alice ordered me.

I sighed and slid back into the changing room where I changed quickly and then I stepped out again.

"Is that it now? Can we go home?" I asked hopefully.

"No!" Alice gasped in horror. "We still have five more shops to visit!"

I groaned in defeat and followed her out of the store.

4 months to go.

"I like Elizabeth." I told Edward, keeping my face carefully innocent.

"Well _I_ like Marie." He smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Touché." I sighed, frowning.

We were sitting in one of the many trees that stood at the back of our home and we were playing the 'name game' as Emmett had affectionately nicknamed it.

Against Edward's better judgment, our home was now in Alaska and the Cullen family was currently studying at the University of Alaska Southeast. Because, as I'd pointed out to him, Dartmouth was in Hanover and Hanover was populated by people. Lots of people. With lots of blood.

He'd argued that human blood didn't appeal to me as much as animal blood, but I'd still insisted that we move to Alaska for my first year as a vampire and he'd eventually agreed, muttering something about me having plenty of time to go to Dartmouth after I'd graduated from Alaska Southeast.

Fortunately – or unfortunately depending on which way you looked at it – my pregnancy had forced us to stay in Alaska for longer than we'd anticipated and that suited me just fine.

"Okay, well I like Charlie." Edward whispered into my ear.

"No dice. I still like Anthony." I laughed and then stopped short.

My hand went to my stomach hesitantly and I rubbed the bump there slowly, methodically.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked, tilting my face up so that I could see his panicked eyes.

"I think they just kicked." I said, still slightly shocked.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, you nearly gave me a heart attack just then! I thought you were going into early labor!" He scolded gently, dropping down onto the think branch that I was perched on.

I was about to reply but was interrupted by Alice who had suddenly appeared at the bottom of the tree,

"Why do you have so little faith in me Edward?" She sighed regretfully. "I keep telling you that Bella will be pregnant for nine months and not a day less. Some trust, _please_."

Edward grimaced slightly and rolled his eyes at me. I grinned back at him then turned to Alice,

"What did you want Alice?" I asked her.

"Carlisle and I have a theory." She explained happily.

"Great." I jumped out of the tree to land on the balls of my feet next to her.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Edward muttered, landing next to me.

I laughed lightly and took his hand as Alice led the way to Carlisle's office. Carlisle was staring out of the window - at the rain that was starting to fall - when we entered.

"Ah, Bella, Edward. Take a seat." Carlisle turned to smile at us and gestured to the seats that sat in front of his desk.

We sat down next to each other while Carlisle sat in the leather chair behind his desk. Alice perched on the edge of the desk, unexpectedly serious all of a sudden.

"We've been talking, Alice and I, about how you managed to fall pregnant Bella, and we think we've come up with something." Carlisle explained. He looked at Alice and she jumped off the desk and started pacing in agitation.

"You remember when we were in New York and the sun came out?" She asked me.

I nodded. We'd all gone shopping with Alice for the day and the overcast sky had suddenly cleared to reveal a bright warm sun.

One minute we'd been standing outside Barneys, sparkling in the brightness and fighting back the smell of so many humans and the next, our skin had turned dull and the hunger had faded to a faint ache.

Voila, new power. The power to appear human.

"Well, you remember what power you found, don't you?" Alice paused beside my chair.

"Yeah, the power to appear human." I nodded.

"Right. How long ago was our shopping trip Bella?" Alice started to bounce in place slightly.

"Um…" I started to count backwards in my head. Was it a year? Half a year?

"It was five months ago." Edward answered quietly.

I frowned slightly, there was something about that date that seemed familiar…

"How long have you been pregnant for Bella?" Carlisle's voice broke into my thoughts slowly.

"Five months." I gasped. I _knew_ that there was something about that date!

"But after an hour the human appearance went, she can't be pregnant from… oh. Oh no." Edward muttered, faint shock and pain crossing his face.

"What?" I asked the now silent room.

"Bella, you were pregnant before we went to New York – the power just triggered it again." Carlisle explained.

"Then… how?" I asked. A feeling of dread was descending on me.

Please don't let them say what I think they're going to say…

"You were pregnant when Edward turned you." Alice said softly.

**A/N: Now it seems to me that the only person we haven't had the full story of their existence from, is Esme. She had a child that died, she jumped off a cliff and she met Carlisle, right? But WHERE DID THE CHILD COME FROM?? I'm not sure whether she met Carlisle when she was younger in the actual books or whether it was from a fanfiction – if it is from a fanfiction then I sincerely apologize for stealing your idea. If you let me know who you are then I'll credit you for the idea x**

2 months to go.

I groaned as I bent to pick up a top that had fallen in my wardrobe and cursed God for making pregnancy so awkward.

I had two months left until I gave birth and I could hardly do anything without my stomach getting in the way.

Esme was suddenly at my side, watching me in concern,

"Are you alright dear?" She asked softly.

I nodded. Esme had already been through this – these nine months of awkwardness – and I found myself spending more and more time with her as I sought out her advice.

"Esme, can I ask you something?" I glanced at the clock as I slowly sank onto my bed and saw that I only had about half an hour until everyone got back from hunting – I'd kicked Edward out with Alice after Alice had had a vision of him attacking the mailman.

"Of course you can." Esme sat next to me and I saw her eyes flick towards the clock too.

"It's about James." I warned her. James was the child she'd had when she was human. She'd been telling me a lot about him lately, but there was still one thing that was troubling me.

"Okay." Esme agreed. I could practically hear her thinking, 'What else could she want to know?' and I wasn't even listening.

"I was just wondering," I began. "You and Carlisle are meant for each other – soul mates – but you had a child with someone else, I was just wondering who that was."

"Oh. Right." Esme sat in silence for a while and then she smiled softly. "I met Carlisle when I was very young – I fell out of a tree and hurt my ankle and Carlisle was the doctor who tended to me – and I'd fallen in love with him when I'd first seen him, so that made me very reluctant to marry another man. But my mother and father had other ideas and they set me up with a man called Arthur.

"He was a nice man, good looking, kind – everything a woman of my age could ever want. We became very good friends and he fell more than a little bit in love with me. He asked me to marry him after we'd known each other for a year and I, thinking Carlisle long gone, agreed. We'd been married, Arthur and I, for half a year when I fell pregnant with James. I was extremely happy and I'm sure Arthur was too, but I still couldn't forget Carlisle.

"Everywhere I went and everything I did, he was always at the back of my mind. I knew that I should just forget him and that he was much too old for me, but his face still haunted my subconsciousness.

"And then James was born. He died shortly afterwards, leaving me devastated and heartbroken. I wasn't quite sure what I was going to do without my child, because, although we hadn't spent much time together, without him I felt empty. So as soon as the doctors let me out of the hospital I went to see Arthur, only to find that he'd been involved in an accident at his workplace and had died.

"That was it for me. My husband and baby were dead and I was convinced that Carlisle was probably happily married, so I left immediately and went to one of the high cliffs that bordered the town. I jumped off it and fell unconscious as soon as I hit the ground. The next thing I knew I woke up in a room with Carlisle sitting next to me and fire rushing through my body.

"Carlisle knew about Arthur, he knew about James and he remembered me from when I was a little girl. He confessed to me what he'd done to me and told me that I was well within my rights if I wished to leave." Esme paused, smiling wistfully.

"But you didn't." I stated the obvious.

"No, I stayed with him, I always have." Esme's eyes flicked back over to the clock and she stood up.

"I'll be fine here if you want to go and meet them." I assured her.

"Alright dear, we won't be long I'm sure." Esme smiled at me and then she was gone, leaving me to think over everything that she'd just told me.

21st March – The due date.

"Bella!" Alice screamed.

She sounded upset and I looked at Edward questioningly. He grimaced slightly and opened his mouth to reply only to be interrupted by Alice bursting into the room.

She _looked_ upset too and I mentally started preparing myself for whatever was about to come.

With any luck it _wouldn't_ be another extended shopping trip to Paris.

"What date is today?" Alice frowned at me.

"21st March." I answered confused.

"And?" Alice prompted.

"And what?" I asked.

"Today is your _due date_ Bella!" She sighed in exasperation.

"Oh. That." I cringed into Edward's side at the look of outrage that she threw me.

"Yes! That! You're going to give birth in an hour so be prepared," Alice warned. "And your first contraction will be… Now."

I gasped as my stomach contorted and then spasmed back into it's normal position again.

"Sometimes I hate you Alice." I moaned as Edward hugged me to him gently. She could have given me a _little_ more warning.

"I know!" Alice laughed lightly but then she looked back at me in concern. "You should probably lie down somewhere. Carlisle is on his way home and Esme and Rosalie are sorting out stuff for the babies. Emmett took Jasper hunting, which means that the only other trained doctor in this house is Edward. What do we do?" She demanded.

Edward sighed and turned to me,

"Is there any particular place you'd like to give birth?" He asked.

"No." I gasped as another contraction hit me.

"Well, either way, I'm not sure that my couch is the best thing to give birth on. You haven't arranged something by any chance have you Alice?" Edward turned to her, a pleading tone in his voice.

"I have a bath tub?" Alice offered.

Edward sighed,

"It's going to be a very long day."

**So there we have it. Apologies for any spelling mistakes tonight – it's getting late and I'm tired. I've run a spell check on it but I don't trust it… I am going to try and get another chapter out before the start of August because I lose internet access for three weeks on the sixth and so no fanfics for a month! No promises though P When I get internet again, I should have the first chapter of Bell'Incubo ready to go up and, also, the first draft of Twilight The Musical! ready to make it's first public appearance! Please don't kill me… Rosie's already killed me enough for all of you… It was her idea anyway… grumble See you all some time in the next few weeks!**


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I am not called Stephenie, I do not live in America and I have not met the cast for the Twilight movie so, henc

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not currently living in Forks, I haven't met Robert Pattinson (although that COULD soon change…**** P) and although I am Edward's, older unidentical twin sister, I am not ACTUALLY his sister… Does that make sense? I think not…**

**So here we go guys, the fifth chapter of the wonderful Show Me How To Live. It's short, it's sweet and so is this Disclaimer, because I'm watching Underworld and I'm currently VERY distracted by the way a guy's head just SLICED IN HALF…**

**Ugh. So anyway, yes. Twilight The Musical! was mentioned at the end of the last chapter. Why are we doing this you may ask? A) We got bored. B) We're obsessed. C) I'm stubborn when I want something and I wanted to have a go at this… Rosie wrote to Robert Pattinson – the guy who's playing Edward in the actual movie – and asked him to sign something for her and he did (we're STILL trying to figure out whether he wrote 'Best wishes' or 'Best win') and so we wrote back to him asking if he'd play Edward in our Twilight The Musical!**

**Admittedly, everyone thinks we're crazy and stupid but I say, hey! What's the harm in asking? He'll say yes assuming he doesn't want Kim to kill Rosie and myself… I told him that too… That doesn't count as harassment… Right? Right??**

**Hm, so, yeah. I apologize for this chapter. It's crappy and I don't like it, but I was holed up in my room wondering why the hell it was so hot and I'd been playing chords for ages and I had nothing else to (apart from art coursework which I'm putting off – again) and so I thought, what the heck! Let's leave this chapter as it is and post it up!**

**Also, I apologize for what happens. Seriously, sorry! But in every other version of this the kids… well. They did the opposite of what happens in this chapter (I won't ruin it for y'all) and I always liked the idea of doing this to them for some reason (I'm not sadistic at all!! Much…) so, yeah….**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!**

**Uh, you can call this a cliffhanger, but you probably won't get another chapter until, um, 27****th**** August maybe. If we're being realistic then give me until the 30****th**** AT LEAST…**

**I beg for your forgiveness!! But, hey, the next chapter will rock! D**

**I have no idea what babies sleep in, in America, but in the UK it is cots or cribs (sometimes), so I used crib in this chapter because I figure it's more widely known… Right?**

**Also – I know my beta reader was wondering about this – the labor is shorter with Bella because she is a vampire and everything's sped up, so although the pregnancy was the human length, the labor was faster. AND, do you know that the kids share the same birthday as Vicki, one of our mucho good friends and Rosalie in TTM!? Well, they DO and Bella was turned on my little bro's birthday, they were conceived on my SISTER'S and the kids WOULD have been born on Kieren's (our resident tall freak and Emmett) birthday but then Bella had to go and get herself turned…. And all of that was unintentional…**

**Well, I thought long and hard about this chapter song and finally decided that I couldn't find a great one out of the 803 that are on my iPod or the 1490 in my iTunes library and so I decided that this one would do. But it doesn't really fit that well and it's not the best choice so… yeah.**

**Chapter song: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne**

I held a sleeping child in my arms and marveled at the sheer beauty of her. Across the room, Edward held another child, our son, and I could see the pride in his eyes as he rocked the baby gently in his arms.

He looked up at me suddenly and smiled, his eyes shining. He walked slowly over to the bed, so as not to wake the child he still held, and sat next to me,

"He has your eyes." He said, smiling down at his son.

"How can you tell? He hasn't woken up since he was born." I pointed out.

"Alice saw him waking up," He smiled again and looked at our daughter, "And she has my smile."

"Stop cheating." I scolded him gently.

"It's not as if I can turn it off." Edward lent over to press his lips against my collarbone.

"Not in front of the children." I laughed as his lips caressed my neck.

"The children are not conscious." Edward pointed out, laying our son and then our daughter down in the crib at the end of my bed.

"True…" I watched him as he quietly closed the door and then made his way over to the bed.

"So don't you think we should make the most of it while we still can?" His lips were on mine then, before I had a chance to agree.

I lay back on the bed, pulling him down on top of me, and I opened my mind to everyone's thoughts, granting Edward access to my own.

Because we could now both hear what everyone was thinking, we both froze at the same time when Alice's thoughts suddenly cleared and Alec and Jane replaced them.

They were stepping out of the trees that ran around our house and were accompanied by twenty or so guards. They were all listening intently to the sound of a baby crying when Alec suddenly spoke,

"Take Edward, Isabella, Alice and the children – no one else. Use any means necessary."

The vision faded as the guards started to advance on the house and Alice was in our doorway in the next two seconds.

She looked at the children and then looked at me and Edward.

"I have an idea." She said simply.

_Adoption._

"No. Absolutely not." Edward shook his head vehemently.

_Oh please._

"You'd rather they took us to Italy?" Alice asked.

Edward paused. She had him and she knew it.

"At least this way you can still watch over them from a distance. In Italy you _know_ it will be different." Alice was keeping her thoughts carefully blank and I vaguely wondered why.

"Yes, I know." Edward sighed. He was keeping his mind blank too.

"How would it be different?" I asked quietly.

They both hesitated and, although they both attempted to keep their minds blank, images slipped through the gaps.

Horrible images, images of the Volturi doing such things to people that I hadn't dreamt were possible – even for the Volturi.

"Oh. Right." I managed to choke out. I closed my mind to everyone's thoughts but my own, consequently blocking Edward from my mind.

"It won't happen Bella; we won't ever let them take our children." Edward pulled me closer to him and crushed me against his body.

"But that means that we'll lose them." I whispered, making no attempt to mask the anguish I was feeling.

"No Bella, we'll stay with them, but from a distance. It's too dangerous to let them stay with us." Alice assured me.

"I suppose… I suppose if it will keep them safe then it's okay." I allowed. Did it really matter that I felt like I would die if I let our children leave us? I knew the answer. If it would protect them then, no, it didn't matter – nothing mattered.

"We don't know what's going to happened as they get older – whether they're going to stay human or not." Edward pointed out.

"Sam and Emily are looking to adopt." Alice replied, deadpan.

"Oh, so the _werewolves_ are going to adopt the _vampire children_?" Edward scoffed.

"Yes, they will. Especially if they're your children."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Bella's well known there – she spent enough time with Jacob to make sure of that – and Charlie's still good friends with Billy, plus, they think more kindly of us since the fight with Victoria. I don't think they'd say no." Alice explained triumphantly.

"Alice, how do you know that Sam and Emily want to adopt?" I asked.

"Internet." She grinned at me.

I stared at her in disbelief but didn't push the matter.

There was silence as Edward and I contemplated that and then Edward sighed and stood up, holding out his hand to help me up too.

"Bella and I will take them," He looked down at the sleeping children and I saw how much it was hurting him to have to do this. "Do you still have Seth's number?" He asked me.

"Why can't I just call Sam?" I asked, confused.

"Because you get on better with Seth." Alice murmured thoughtfully.

"I get on fine with Sam!" I protested.

Alice raised an eyebrow at me and stared until I relented,

"Fine," I muttered. "I'll call Seth."

"Are you going to name them before they leave?" Alice asked as Edward gently picked up our daughter.

I looked at Edward and his gaze met mine. An unspoken message passed between us and I smiled as I broke away and lifted our son out of the crib.

"Well?" Alice was bouncing in place, on the verge of a hyper attack.

"Anthony." I told her.

"Marie." Edward said.

**So there we have it. The next time I post to y'all I will have read Breaking Dawn, be extremely depressed due to my inability to get a tan and will probably have Bell'Incubo, Twilight The Musical! and a new fanfiction or two that I just started yesterday!**

**Yay! But, until then, I will be going mad with the anticipation….**

**Also, I feel the need to warn you all: I am holding a competition in the next chapter. The prize is a Cullen and a hug. Unless you're Rosie who is still excluded from all competitions to do with the Cullens. Kim can play though, because, quite frankly, finding her a Jasper would be a Godsend….**

**Love you Kimmy!!**

**So yes, I love you all lots and I love your reviews and your favouriting and your sense of humor which is much the same as my own! (I would be afraid…)**

**See you all in a few weeks!**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Although I am the scriptwriter and director of Twilight The Musical

**DISCLAIMER: Although I am the scriptwriter and director of Twilight The Musical!, I don't own the idea of Twilight, nor do I own the characters. If I did then I would be someplace sunny. With Gaspard Ulliel. And a wedding planner.**

**So, holiday. I am tanned! Only a shade or two darker, but tanned nontheless! Yay! Unfortunately, that is – probably – one of the only good things to happen these past three weeks.**

**I TOLD you all I'd be depressed when I came back! See? What did I say? Well, the cut and dry of it is that my memory stick has broken. This is bad because SMHTL is stored on there. Where are my back ups, you may ask! Well, that's simple! They're on the memory stick… Yeah, stupid me.**

**So this is why this is slightly late. It was ready to go out a couple of days before I went away but then the memory stick broke and, well, it was Hasta La Vista Chapter 6! Good thing I write it all out on paper first, huh?**

**Anyway, it's here now, so suck it up.**

**Unfortunately, I have no other fanfics/scripts. I may/may not post TTM! – The Cullen Scenes story-ised up here if I cba to, but Bell'Incubo was also on my memory stick, so no B'I atm. Sorry! At least you still have this though? Right??**

**My competition! So my competition is this: First three people to spot the strange (-er than normal) thing in this chapter will win a Cullen and a hug! Kim can enter and so can Rosie, but give me your answers at school or something girlies! Or over bebo. Or our ongoing email conversations. You get the picture. I have decided that Rosie can enter because there has been no word from Mr Pattinson and we desperately need an Edward! By the way: The strange thing is not that the kids are human… Knowing Grin**

**Moving on. Our mad friend in Ireland has found something that she thought would amuse us. Do you know what it is? It is a town. Do you know what it is called? It is called CULLENTOWN!! So, that's Cullentown in Ireland, UK. Google it. Thanks to Ms 'Aine for sending me the picture and for… why am I even typing this? It's not like she reads this fanfiction… Jeesh.**

**Now, um, it appears that I have a problem, that problem being that Breaking Dawn was not a million miles away from Show Me How To Live. Sooooo, in response to this problem I am not writing any more SMHTL!**

**Just joking, I'll be continuing with this as if Breaking Dawn was never written. I just wrote 6 chapters in one day… Me? Obsessed? Never!**

**I also have to say that this fanfiction (and maybe some of Kimmy's) will soon be featured on Fraser's very own website! I'll link the website to my profile when he gets it working. It's worth checking it out. Just because it's Fraser. You want his blog address? Okay, well, it's… Haha, maybe next chapter depending on how many people spot the strange thing in this one… Evil grin…**

**Anyway, enjoy the competition, enjoy the chapter and… Oh good. Man U just scored. 'Bout freaking time…**

**You have no idea what I'm on about do you? Oh well, it's not important anyway… Cheeky Grin**

**Chapter song: Eyelash Wishes by The All-American Rejects**

5 years later

"Mommy! Anty took my book!" Marie ran into the kitchen and started tugging on Emily's skirt.

Emily sighed. She'd been happy to take in Bella and Edward's children and normally they were very well behaved but, inevitably, they had their bad days.

"Anthony!" Emily called. "Come here please!"

Anthony came slowly into the room after a couple of minutes, his face carefully innocent.

"Why did you take Marie's book?" Emily asked, crouching down so that she was level with the five-year-old's face.

"She hit me." Anthony shrugged.

"I did not!" Marie fumed.

"You did! You hit my arm right on my bruise!" Anthony complained, rubbing his arm.

"Is that true Marie?" Emily turned to the young girl who was glaring angrily at Anthony.

"No! I was doing my stretches like they showed me at dance class and he came running in and ran into me!" Marie protested.

"Anthony?"

"She hit me!" Anthony insisted, glaring back at Marie.

Emily sighed again. Other children didn't get this angry – she was sure of it.

The door banged open then and a voice rang through the small house,

"Where are my favourite niece and nephew?"

"Uncle Embry!" Marie and Anthony cried at the same time, their faces free of any troubles and their previous argument forgotten.

They both ran to the front door to collide with the giant form of Embry Call.

"Hey kids!" Embry laughed, scooping them both up in his arms.

Emily smiled and walked out to the door to save Embry from the two hyper children.

"Hey Emily." Embry grinned at her and lowered Marie and Anthony to the floor. "So, who wants to go and fly a kite?" He asked.

"Me!" The twins yelled in unison.

"Okay then!" He laughed again as the children ran up to Emily, gave her a quick hug and then shot out of the door.

"Thanks." Emily smiled at him warmly and handed him first Marie and then Anthony's coat.

"No problem. I can keep them there for around an hour, they'll pobably get bored after that. If you need any more time then get Sam to let me know." Embry said over his should as he walked out the door, the coats folded over his arm.

"Okay!" Emily called after him.

She waited until the children's chatter had died away before she unhooked her own coat from it's hanger and walked out of the door to meet Sam.

As glad as she was that she didn't have to resolve the argument that Marie and Anthony had been having, she wasn't entirely sure that what she has to do now was preferable.

-X-

Bella

I wondered whether it was normal to be this nervous. It was unjustified, surely? I mean, all we were about to do was see the head of a werewolf pack and his wife for the first time in around five years. What did we have to worry about? Yeah, right.

"They're going to be here in ten seconds." Alice said, her eyes on the door of the cafè we were sitting in.

I tensed as the door swung open and Emily entered, followed by Sam.

"It'll be fine," Edward whispered, low in my ear. "Sam isn't looking for a fight. He just want to get this over with."

I nodded but gripped his hand tighter anyway.

Emily stood in the doorway for a second before Sam pointed her over to the table we were sitting at in the back corner of the cafè.

They walked over quickly and sat opposite us awkwardly.

"Bella, Edward, Alice." Sam greeted us in his gruff voice.

**A/N: Hm, does Sam have a gruff voice? Well, he does now. Maybe he's just inhaled a gallon of seawater. Whatever. Grin**

"Hey Sam." I said wearily.

It was amazing really, how he hadn't changed at all in the five years since I'd seen him last. Emily though, well. The years had clearly taken their toll on her, She was still beautiful, and the angry scars that had once covered half of her face had faded to a pale pastel pink, enhancing that beauty, but she looked older and more tired, like taking care of two kids had aged her.

It was obvious in the way that Sam looked at her that he didn't care about that though. The love in his eyes when he looked at her was still as overwhelming as it had been the first day that I'd gone over to Emily's with the pack. If anything, the love there was _stronger_.

"How are they?" Edward asked.

"They're great," Emily smiled. "They got into an argument this morning, they definitely take after you Bella. They're both so stubborn."

I blushed and looked down at the table while Edward chuckled lightly.

"I suppose you want to know why we wanted to meet to talk, rather than just ring?" Edward becamse serious again and squeezed my hand.

Sam and Emily waited for the explanation.

"Well, the thing is, we're not exactly supposed to have children – being technically dead and all – so when Bella gave birth it, inevitably, got out. Rather quickly actually." Edward paused.

"We know all of this already. You explained when we adopted Marie and Anthony." Sam pointed out.

Edward scowled faintly for a second before his face slipped back into it's stone mask, with all his emotions strictly under control.

"Yes, well. The Volturi have been keeping tabs on us since then – trying to figure out where our children are I guess – but we've always managed to ring you both without them tracing it to you." Edward explained.

"They didn't even know who you were talking to." Alice muttered under her breath.

I stifled a laugh and kicked her under the table. She grinned at me and then she closed her face down like Edward. I did the same after a seconds hesitation.

"Let me guess: this 'Volturi' have decided that enough is enough and they're doubling their efforts to find out where the children are?" Sam asked. I could practically hear the quotation marks in his voice.

"In a nutshell, yes," Edward nodded. "Doubling their efforts means that they'll be listening in to our phone calls, placing trackers on our emails, hunting for you and Marie and Anthony relentlessly. As good at computers and technology as we are, there's only so much we can do. The simplest way to solve all of this is to stop talking to you for a few years – long enough for us to throw them off our trail. At the moment they _know_ that we're in contact with you and that's what's frustrating them, so I think that if we stop calling you and emailing you then they may just stop."

I closed my eyes briefly. I was leaving my kids with no chance of ever getting to know us. I was leaving them to fend for themselves when they didn't yet know what they were – what they may become. I was leaving them – for the forseeable future – with no way of us knowing how they were. It was almost too hard to bear.

I opened my eyes again and all of the pain was locked away inside me. I could grieve when we were alone.

"That sounds… okay." Sam nodded thoughtfully.

"If I were you then I'd move on from Forks and La Push – they've started digging around there already. They don't know about the pack yet, but when they find out, you can bet that they'll figure out that that's where you and the children are." Edward said carefully.

"We'll look into it." Sam replied through clenched teeth.

"You have to go." Alice put in quietly. "They're following us – you can't be here when they arrive."

Sam stood up quickly and Emily followed more slowly. She smiled slightly at us as they turned to leave.

"Emily." She turned to looks at me questioningly. "Take care of them." I begged her.

She smiled again, more sympathetically this time, and nodded.

"We will Bella." She assured me.

And then they left, taking our only form of contact with our children with them.

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! cowers….**


	8. A clue for the strange competition

It appears that I am giving you all a clue for the strange (-er) than normal spot the difference competition thing

**It appears that I am giving you all a clue for the strange (-er) than normal spot the difference competition thing.**

**Mainly because Kimberley is stuck and if she is stuck then I bet everyone else will be but there we go.**

**So my clue is this: It happens in the café and is to do with Bella. Go forth and spot the scenario!**

**Also:**** Kim, you now owe me an explanation as to WHERE YOU WERE LAST NIGHT!!**

**We shall be having serious words tomorrow Kimmy. Possibly at the same time as the Production meeting for Pride and Prejudice the Musical and our ongoing casting dilemma for TTM. But after I take my Spanish retest… Lol XD**

**So anyway, I have chapter 15 in production on paper and I'll get the chapters leading up to it up ASAP. But I have art, spanish and french coursework to do. Of which I have done none. Of which two are in tomorrow.**

**Buttocks.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys and the hits and the love! I love you all lots, but not as much as my French husband…. D**

**Love! xx**


	9. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Although I am Mrs Eleanor Rosabelle Clyro Ulliel Hale Watson Cullen, that is a completely made up nick-name and

**DISCLAIMER: Although I am ****Mrs Eleanor Rosabelle Clyro Ulliel Ballato Adams Raven Phillips Hale Watson Cullen, that is a completely made up nick-name and stems from my love of all of those names. Apart from Eleanor Rosabelle. And Watson. And Phillips. And Raven. And Adams. Those are my names/Tamara's… I'm not sure where this is going actually, but basically I don't own Twilight, nor its characters – that pleasure belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Sigh.**

**Yay and hugs to ****GryffindorGal87 and Vaporeon12304 who both won the strange (-er) than normal competition. They both guessed correctly that the strange (-er) thing was this: "**I blushed and looked down at the table while Edward chuckled lightly.**" Yay to them! Bella can't blush anymore! Well… Obviously she CAN, but she's not MEANT to…. Er, if anyone has a couple of boxes capable of airmailing pissed off vampires to America then they would be much appreciated… Grin.**

**I think I should give you all Fraser's blog address anyway. Or should I? Hm. Now that Fraser reads this (CONVERTED!! BAH HAH HAH!!) I can't get away with as much as I can anymore. If you guys want to see the blog of Fraser then follow the link on my profile to MY blog and it is on the right hand side und****er "****Misconceptions of the Homoerotic Kind****". Don't bloody ask.**

**Er, now would be a good time to point out that Fraser is not what we would call, well, normal. He's completely insane – nearly as insane as Kim, but not quite – and whatever he says in that blog has nothing to do with me. What I say in MY blog however, has EVERYTHING to do with me… Sheepish grin.**

**I have nothing else to say actually. Shock, horror! Oh, actually, I do. Bachelor parties. What are these? Are they what we call Stag Dos? I have no idea… I am guessing yes, but if not then I apologize. I also apologise if you guys don't have coffee tables. They're basically low tables that are great for walking into and splitting your legs open on. If you happen to be that hand-eye challenged… Whistles innocently.**

**Good grief. Can I hear some praise for one of the shortest Disclaimers ever?? Well, bar the first chapter, but hey-dee-ho.**

**Ps. Dear Fraser, If you do not shut up about my one spelling mistake in the eight chapter things I have published then I am giving everyone your home address, your blog address, your mobile and I'm testing the binocular theory. If you get what I mean… LOVE! Your friend who is still winning 100+ - 60… Sarky Grin.**

**Also, I solemnly swear that I have not quoted from Underworld in this chapter. Honest. Ish. (Ahem. Last line… Ahem.) :D**

**I apologise if this chapter is screwy – I just got home from walking around a canal village all day for my Histoire trip and my head kills… Grin.**

**Chapter song: Make a Move by Lostprophets.**

5 years later.

Emily made a tiny cut on her wrist and squeezed the thick red liquid into the two glasses that were on the table infront of her.

When they were both half-full she wrapped a cloth around her wrist and cursed softly.

She wasn't sure exactly how long ago it had been that Bella had last written to her, warning her that Anthony and Marie would need at least half a pint of blood a day to keep them alive, advising her to feed them animal blood – not human - levaing her a new number that she could reach the Cullens on, should anything happen.

Emily normally took Bella's advice and gave Anthony and Marie the blood of whatever animal Seth had hunted down for her. But today Seth was away at Jared's bachelor party and with Leah visiting her husband's parents in New York, there were no other werewolves present to provide her with a dead animal. Because that had been another thing that had come in the letter – the warning, once again, that Emily and Sam move away from the reservation with Anthony and Marie. A wadge of bills had also been included in the envelope – the outside one of which had been a 500 dollar bill.

Eventually they'd taken the advice and had moved to Port Angeles – close enough to Forks that they could still visit the reservation but far enough away that if the Volturi came look for the children then they wouldn't find them.

The Clearwaters had moved with them – using up most of the rest of the money – and Sue and Seth now lived next door to Sam and Emily. Leah had imprinted on and married the owner of a restaurant called La Bella Italia **(A/N: Sorry, it had to be done… Grin)** and lived just across town with him.

Despite having moved away from the reservation years ago, neither Seth nor Leah had given up their werewolf status, but Sam had given it up as soon as they'd moved – leaving Jacob in charge of the remaining pack – so that Anthony and Marie could have a normal father whilst they grew up.

Not that it would have made any difference if Sam had decided not to give up being a wolf because – since Seth had imprinted on Marie, and Jacob had given permission for Seth to tell Anthony – the children knew all about the wolves anyway.

Which was probably a good thing, Emily reminded herself, because, sooner or later, they were bound to notice that the boy next door wasn't exactly _aging_.

"Mom, did you see where Seth left that book on cars?" Anthony's voice floated through from the living room and then he was standing in the kitchen doorway – messy brown hair, striking green eyes and a scowl that didn't exactly do a lot to detract from his good looks.

"Did you try on the hall table?" Emily asked, getting up to hand him one of the glasses that she'd just filled.

"Yes, it's not there. He said he'd put it on the coffee table, but it isn't." His scowl deepened as he contemplated the contents of his glass.

"Did you ask Marie?" Emily made shooing motions with her hands to move him out of her way.

"I _tried_. She's in the bath with her music on. She has been for the past _hour_." He complained, swilling the blood round slowly.

"Well check over again and then ask her when she gets out. If she doesn't know where it is then I'll ring Dad and get him to ask Seth, okay?" Emily handed him the other glass and took the cloth off her wrist to replace it wwith a stark white bandage.

When she turned round she found Anthony watching her in horror, his eyes wide and staring at her wrist.

"Mom, are you trying to kill yourself?" He asked, his voice breaking on 'kill'.

"No, of course not, I just slipped when I was putting your medicine back. Speaking of which, why haven't you had it yet?" She eyed the glasses meaningfully.

"Is this… Is this your _blood_?" He sounded appalled as he stared down at the glasses.

"Don't be sil..." She broke off as Anthony looked up at her – his gaze distrusting. "Let me ring your father first and then we can talk about this, alright?"

"Fine." Anthony slouched off upsatirs, slamming the glasses down onto the coffee table as he went.

Emily cursed again, snatched the phone up off the sideboard and punched in Sam's number.

"We have a serious problem." She said when he picked up.

**Well, that was rather short… Meh, I am now zooming off since my mother has just gotten in from her first day at work and plus I am KNACKERED… Grin.**

**I'll update soon, I promise!**


	10. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight… But I do own a signed Robert Pattinson picture and an msn screen name that is: Emmett – Quichewoman… You'd be better off not asking… TRUST me… O___O**

**So, this was meant to be out, like, AGES ago, but i have been doing the following instead:**

**a) Writing an entire paragraph in Spanish on Twilight.**

**b) Developing an obsession with iSketch and the Twilight RP room, therefore gaining a new nickname... XD**

**c) Beta reading Clare's new fanfic.**

**d) Starting many of my OWN new fanfics.**

**e) Beta reading Kimmy's new fanfics.**

**f) Boring myself silly with oodles of coursework.**

**g) Developing an obsession with Heroes and Beautiful People - kick-ass shows! =D**

**h) Finding an Edward (WE HAVE ONE FINALLY!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!!)**

**i) Telling Ash off for scaring said Edward.**

**j) Having salt and pepper fights with Rosmett.**

**k) Failing my science GCSE test that counts for 10% of our GCSE grade due to the coursework that i mentioned earlier.**

**l) Screaming about a Twilight convention in February/March next year that is just down the road from me.**

**m) Getting more people obsessed with Twilight.**

**So, not too busy right? And on top of all this, we got a signed picture back from Robert Pattinson in reply to our letters. I have a feeling this means, 'Screw you all, i won't play Edward for you', but i don't care now because - like i said - we found an Edward so i don't care!**

**And what an insane person that Edward is too... And insane person with a gecko....**

**Don't ask... XD**

**Also! I recommend reading Clarey's fanfic. It is awesome x100. It is called White Rose and it's addictive… I swear I do not steal it off her in Spanish/Science… HONEST! Much… Grin… You should read it though. Seriously. 'Read it. Read it.' – like that frog in Futurama… XD**

**Btw, I got a confused email about this: 'knackered' is tired. Completely zonked out. Ready to drop. Etc etc. That is what I was after Canal fun. Zonked out. That is what i am now actually - ZONKED! XD**

**Chapter song: Down For The Count by Bowling For Soup (listen to it, it's genius for this chapter XD)**

3 years later.

"One more time – _slowly_ so that I can understand."

Anthony sighed and looked up at Emily, "It's really nothing. We were playing, he tackled me, I slipped. No big deal."

"No big deal? You broke his leg!" Emily exclaimed.

"No, _he_ broke his leg. If he'd left it when he cut his knee instead of trying to beat me, then none of this would have happened!" Anthony sighed again. "I mean, what am I meant to say? 'No Stew, don't go for me because I'm half vampire and you'll hurt yourself'?"

"Why didn't you walk away?" Emily asked incredulously.

"Please, he would have followed." Anthony laughed one bleakly and ran his hand down the neck of his guitar gently.

"Your father will have a field day with this when he gets home." Emily groaned.

"Nah, Dad'll see sense. He never liked Stew anyway." Anthony shrugged.

"That's not the _point_. There were times when I didn't like Leah but I didn't break her legs." Emily shook her head in exasperation.

"Only because she could have taken you." He pointed out with a grin.

"What's he done?" Marie's voice came from behind Emily suddenly and she turned to find her standing in the doorway – glowering at Anthony.

Her bronze curls were in disarray around her face and her green eyes were livid – the polar opposite of Anthony's apologetic ones.

"He broke a guy's leg." Emily said sternly.

"What? Who?" Marie demanded.

"Stew Osbourne apparently." Emily looked at Anthony and shook her head.

"In public? You moron! Couldn't you have done it in private?" Marie strode into the room and threw herself into a chair.

"It wasn't _intentional_!" Anthony protested.

"No duh! I thought you just went round breaking people for the sake of it!" Marie searched through her school bag and pulled out a mobile. "Now I have to deal with their memories. Jeez Anthony, why not just shoot the Principal and get it over with?"

"You don't need to be so damn dramatic. It was only the football team and the 'leaders who saw. Most of them were at the auditions anyway, so you only have to sort out half of them or something." Anthony played a few chords on his guitar morosely.

"So everyone who wasn't at the audition and's on the football team. You'd better get comfy, this could take a while." Marie punched a number into her phone and drummed her fingers against the chair as it rang.

"This conversation is far from over Anthony - I imagine that your father will have a few choice words for you when he gets home." Emily warned as she backed out of the room.

There was nothing more that she could really say until Sam got back and she didn't want to hang around while Marie worked her mind games on the unsuspecting football team.

_-X-_

**Marie**

Annabell picked up just as the door closed behind Emily. She sounded bubbly which wasn't good - if she'd missed Anthony breaking Stew Osbourne's leg then she probably would have been less happy.

"Hey Ree, what's up?" She spoke so fast that it would have sounded like garbled nonsense if I had been a normal human, but I wasn't, so it didn't.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you'd seen what Stew did at lunch. Anthony said he fell awkwardly and broke his leg." I worked to put the truth into my words - to make them stick in Annabell's memory, over writing her memory of Anthony hurting Stew.

"Oh I know! Awful, isn't it? I mean, I keep telling him to be careful but what am I supposed to do when he throws himself around that pitch like it's made of cotton wool? At least Will is careful when he plays." Referring to Will Manning, Annabell's steady boyfriend of two years.

But it didn't matter, because that was my job done with Annabell. I could feel her new memory of what had happened to Stew taking effect, bulking up, erasing the memory of Stew kicking Anthony that had been there before. I absorbed it gladly - it just made my job easier if I had a memory ready to replace the one I was messing with.

I quickly finished talking to Annabell and hung up, flipping a pillow at Anthony, who shot out a hand to catch it before it slammed into his face.

"Hook, line and sinker?" He asked grinning.

"Easy." I nodded, typing in another cheerleader, Sandy's, number.

**Gah! Took me long enough right? I know it's not very long, but i think we may have kissed goodbye to long chapters for the next few ones. Oh actually... 11's pretty long, and so is 14, but that's really about it. They are mostly rather short. Boo hoo. I will probably change them before they go out to you though, so never fear! Grin... Anyway, hope you enjoyed and i'll get the next one out ASAP... Stupid grin.**


	11. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: It turns out I don't own anything... Not even the story line!!!! Excuse me whilst I cry my ass out... Anyway... I DO own the word 'telekineticness' so that's something right? Hee hee hee... BLAH! Repeated word attack... Ha...**

**Okay, so because I have nothing to do (that's a lie by the way) and because I am sad (that's also a... Oh... Right...) I have decided that I am going to kill the next hour and an a quarter by updating SMHTL! Yay! And occasionally replying to Kim's emails... Ha dee ha ha... Make the most of it - I go back to school next week... O_O**

**Meh, I'm also tired, but I don't care! I DON'T CAAAAARE! NO! I DON'T CARE! Boof! I DON'T CARE! And... That's about all I remember...**

**Good grief! I cannot turn spell check off on this computer! NOOOOOO! Oh well. FYI Mr Computer telekineticness IS a word... Kind of... Tee hee...**

**My sister and Nan are watching TV atm. Traffic cops or something - I'm just waiting for Heroes to start... XD - and they just pulled over a Doctor with a small child going, like, 100 mph. Why is the first thing that springs to my mind Carlisle and Nessie??? Then again... I suppose it could always be Edward... But Carlisle came first... XD**

**Okay, short disclamier? OUI! Ha dee ha dee...**

**Chapter song: It's Not Over Yet by The Klaxons (Meh, it works. TRUST me... XD)**

Marie

4 years later.

"Anthony, put my guitar down before I _make_ you." I warned as he lifted my guitar and made it hover infront of the open window.

"Nice try, but it doesn't work on me." Anthony reminded me, his smile smug.

"Hm. True, but it works on Mom." I grinned wickedly as his smile faltered.

He pursed his lips as he considered that and then he sighed and made the guitar fly back across the room and into my hands.

"Thank you." I smiled sweetly.

Anthony was telekinetic and could move things (or people) with his mind. Unless that person was me. Like Anthony was immune to my ability to manipulate people's thoughts and memories, I was immune to his telekineticness. Fortunately.

"Okay, from the top?" He asked, his eyes flicking quickly over the music infront of him.

"No, Seth and Louise will be here in a second, can't we wait for them?" I frowned and glanced at the clock on the wall.

It normally took Louise just under an hour to get here from Forks and her school let out an hour and a half ago, so she should be here any minute. Seth was next door, getting changed and talking to Sue, and it was merely a matter of him coming round.

"Fine. I'm getting a drink, you want one?" He stood up, leaning his guitar tenderly on its stand.

"Human or vampire?" I asked.

"Huh. Human. I'll get Lou and Seth one too." Anthony decided.

"I'll pass I think." I smiled wryly at him as he opened the door.

"Hopeless." He muttered under his breath as he shut the door behind him.

I scowled at the wood of the door, slid my guitar into its own holder and crossed the room to the window.

The street was fairly empty and the birds were unusually quiet for this time of the day.

My frown deepened. Something was wrong.

_-X-_

Bella.

"Seventeen years, you would have thought he'd have given up already." I sighed as the speedometer hit 100.

"Not Aro. When he wants something, he doesn't stop until he gets it." Edward's eyes tightened and he pushed his car faster.

We were racing to Port Angeles to throw the Volturi off Marie and Anthony's tail. We'd managed to keep them apart for seventeen years with ease, but somehow the Volturi had evaded us this time.

We pulled into a residential street with big detached houses lining the road. Sam and Emily lived in the house at the end of one side of the street, a mini forest next door forcing the road to curve to carry on.

Edward parked a little down the road, next to the forest and Alice pulled up behind him with Carlisle. Emmett and Jasper's faces peered out of the trees at us, their expressions grim.

Carlisle nodded at them once and they disappeared into the undergrowth.

"Two miles to the west." Edward muttered under his breath.

"We have to go and meet them." Alice said quietly.

"No." Edward growled softly.

"Emmett and Jasper have the house, they'll be fine." Carlisle pointed out.

"Regardless, I'm not leaving." Edward scowled.

"It will be worse if _they_ come _here_." Alice's face was tight, her eyes looking blankly into the future.

"Seth's here too. And Sam." I added, weighing the determination on Edward's face against his desire to lead Aro away from our children.

"Fine. We'll go and meet them." Edward allowed finally.

We slipped silently out of the cars and down the street.

"To the left." Edward said suddenly and we ducked into the trees where we could start running.

We had gone maybe half a mile when Alice stopped and pulled us back into the shadows. A second later two streaks of colour flew past us, followed by a gangly sandy-coloured wolf.

"Tell me that wasn't my grandchildren and Seth." Carlisle begged Edward.

"It's fine, they're headed away from the Volturi. They've gone to hunt." Alice assured us.

"Thank God." I muttered, winging a silent prayer heaven-wards.

We continued running - in a different direction to Marie, Anthony and Seth - until the whisper of cloaks against earth interrupted our rhythm. We came to an abrupt stop and found ourselves in a small clearing.

The sound of someone running through the trees came from behind us and I stiffened.

"Emmett and Jasper." Edward whispered, squeezing my hand gently.

They burst out of the trees and skidded to a halt infront of us as a slight movement began in the trees opposite us.

"Here we go." Alice muttered as the first of the Volturi's soldiers stepped out of the trees and made a beeline for us.

**BLAH! HEROES TIME! Time to run! Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, but whatever... Runs...**


	12. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: ****How do I love Twilight? Let me count the ways. I love the way I own all of the characters and the… Oh. Right. Okay, well I love the way I am the author of… Oh. Right… Um… I love the way I have tickets to see the movie on Friday? YES! *grins…* I'm not skipping school…. Much… XD **

**Okay, so how long since my last update? Blame my school. Coursework overload much? I am putting this out now because it is probable that I will be unable to update for a while after this, because I have an essay to write for Tuesday and another two to write over the holidays (next week). I also have to memorise a few Spanish paragraphs. How depressing. I did, however, memorise 'How Do I Love Thee?' by Elizabeth Barrett Browning today. That's where the first line of the disclaimer comes from: 'How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.' Funny story, that one line was stuck in my head last night and I was like, 'OME! What's that from?' So I asked my form tutor/English teacher and she let me borrow a book of poetry. Yay!**

**So, I guess I should probably let you guys know that I finally posted up Bell'Incubo the other night and I'm working on a few other fanfictions at the moment that will be up as soon as I run the finalised versions by Jall.**

**Anyway. Thanks to Jall as always for beta reading this in science and thanks also to everyone that hasn't deserted me with reviewing… I do appreciate them, but I realise that I don't say thanks enough, so thanks! Ahem.**

**Short disclaimer today, but what can I say? I'm watching Saw 2. Last night was Lucky Number Slevin, tonight is Saw 2. My dad has introduced movie nights to my household… XD Why did he just laugh? I have a bad feeling about this… XD**

**Chapter song: The Children Of The Night by Lordi.**

Marie

"Check the hottness over there." Padora murmured, her eyes locked on a group of six kids who had just walked into the school.

"Pad, you have a steady." I laughed, not even bothering to check the kids out properly.

Padora Channing. Resident girl best friend and serial dater. If it was male, played sport and had a higher IQ than a fruit fly, then Padora was all over it.

"True, but I'd dump Mark in a second for that blonde one." Her voice was longing and I laughed again as I put down my notebook and looked up.

"Okay, which one?" I asked, barely able to contain the rest of my laughter as I looked through the glass wall that separated our music class from the front reception.

The six kids were standing at the front desk, their faces sombre. There were three boys and three girls, and I realised with a jolt that I recognised three of them. Two of the girls and one of the boys had been on my street last night. The only difference between then and now was that there had been an older man with them yesterday and he wasn't here now.

The six of them couldn't be related, I decided – they looked nothing alike.

Out of the three boys, one was tall and heavily muscled – exactly like a hardcore weight lifter – with curly, dark hair – the colour of warm chocolate brown or cinnamon. Another boy was taller and leaner, but by no means not muscular. His hair was a rich, honey blonde.

I fought to repress a giggle. This was obviously the boy that Padora was crushing on. I thought he looked a little old for her though, but then, Padora was a law unto herself.

The third boy was lankier, not as muscular, with messy, bronze coloured hair. He looked younger than the other two, closer to our own age.

The girls were completely different again. The tallest girl was statuesque. She had the kind of figure that belonged on a catwalk, the kind that shouldn't belong out of a fairy-tale book, the kind that made every girl feel self-conscious just by looking at her. Her hair was a rich gold and it curled gently to the middle of her back – golden waves. The shortest girl was like a fairy or a pixie. She was extremely thin and had small features. Her hair was jet black, cut short and pointing in every direction. She looked like the type of girl that I could easily be friends with. The last girl was very petite – but still taller than the pixie-girl – and she had a very slender figure. She had deep brown hair that curled slightly down her back to her waist. Her features were striking and she looked like an open, friendly person.

It had been the bronze-haired boy, the brown-haired girl and the pixie-girl on my street last night.

I would have recognised them anywhere, because – for all their differences – they were all very similar.

They were extremely pale, like their skin was sculpted from ivory or marble. They all had shadowy half circles under their eyes – like Anthony used to get when he'd stayed up all night watching TV. All of their features, though varying in softness and size, were perfectly straight and angular – in astonishing proportion to their faces.

Most of this faded to the back of my mind pretty quickly though, because what I noticed next made my heart pick up in double time. They were beautiful.

Each of them. Excruciatingly so. They were so beautiful that it made you want to blink a couple of times and clear your vision – just to make sure you were seeing what you thought you were.

However, that wasn't why _I_ blinked. No, I blinked and stared because of the stories that Mom, Dad, Seth, Sue and the other Quileutes had told us. The stories that told how vampires – _real_ vampires, not poxy, half ones like Anthony and me, but _full_ ones – were devastatingly, supernaturally, inhumanly beautiful. Just like the six kids standing in the reception were.

As if to back up my theory, the bronze-haired boy and the brown-haired girl suddenly turned to look at me, their movements perfectly synchronised. Their eyes, when they met mine, were clear, golden pools of butterscotch and my mouth would have dropped open in shock if I hadn't caught myself just in time.

Because the golden eyes that stared back at me were not human and the scent that was just starting to drift through the glass towards me was not human either. Although I had never smelt it before, I knew what it was immediately.

Vampire.

**Oooh… Ominous right? Well. No promises, but if – IF – I can get my arse into gear then maybe an update some time next week?**

**Sweet Edward Cullen, this movie is SICK… Ugh. Anyway, the next time I am back I will (hopefully) have seen Twilight and will be insanely happy about it.**

**Fingers crossed it's good. Now, I'm going to maybe go and do some reviews that I forgot to do last night. I'm scatter brained, yes.**

**Hugs and Cullens, Emalie x**


	13. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: For this chapter's disclaimer I would like to adapt a poem that Ash wrote for me to include in one of my work experience references, so here goes: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight… Meh, that's as far as I got, you get the picture though?**

**The original was this: Roses are red, Violets are blue, Give me a job, Or I'll kill you. LMAO! I laughed so hard… STG… Anyway. A lot has changed since I last posted. God, what have I been doing? The funny thing is this: Nothing really… Hee hee…**

**I now have Hannibal Rising on DVD and it is just so awesome. The guy that plays Hannibal is SOOOO hott… Dude… He is my hott, sexy, French husband… However, at the moment it is not working since someone has SCRATCHED IT SO BADLY THAT IT NO LONGER PLAYS AND FREEZES EVERYTIME I TRY! I am so upset… Sad face… EDIT: At the moment, moment, I have cleaned it with toothpaste and tissue paper but am too scared to test it out… Lol… XD**

**Hannibal kinda reminds me of Eddie****… I don't know why because he's neither a) French. b) A doctor. c) A serial killer.**

**Actually, I'm not sure about option c… I had better ask him… O_O**

**I have also expanded my Twilight obsession collection and have read The Host! What a great book that is… Meh… Anyway…**

**As usual I have many pieces of coursework to be due in ****but I keep getting ill and my voice keeps running away and then coming back. I wish it would make it's mind up as to what it wants to do…**

**I watched the movie! It was awesome! But not as good as the books though… I stand by that… Although… I nearly fainted when Carlisle walked on screen… Plus, the whole cinema bar me and (I hope) the males squealed when Edward walked on… We then all started laughing… Lol… I promptly had to go and watch that scene again because I missed the whole of it… And the scene with Carlisle… And the scene with Stephenie in it… And the fight scene because Rosey started crying… Okay, so I basically had to watch the whole movie again, not that I minded… XD**

**Anyway, here is chapter 11, I was going to make it longer but I am currently stuck on Dark Pearl's playlist, since I am a sucker for this stuff and keep changing my mind… XD**

**Hey, actually it is pretty long isn't it? It's around four pages… Huh, well I guess it's better then waiting months for a poxy little one… XD**

**Oh this is another thing: I've grown up with some of my best friends in bands – so this isn't, like, cliché teenagers, for me, this is real life… Ish. XD Actually, I've been to a couple of their 'gigs'. They rocked and I couldn't hear anything for approximately 2 hours after it… Although I WAS sitting in front of a speaker, so that might be why… Hee hee…**

**Chapter song: Youth Of Today, Amy MacDonald.**

"Marie!" Padora's fingers snapped in front of my face, awakening me from the shock-induced trance I'd been in.

"Oh. Sorry. I was trying to figure out if you were dumping Mark for the blond guy or girl." I explained somberly, tearing my gaze away from the six kids and locking my worries away for later.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Uley. Now tell me, when's your next gig?" She asked, moving a hand up to brush her ebony hair away from her face, causing the silver bangles she wore to chime like bells.

Padora has been born in Italy, but had moved to Port Angeles when she was 5 months old. She had kept all of her Italien features, like her long dark hair and her olive skin, but she had lost the accent and the memories. The language, however, was kept alive in her home and, normally, if she hurt herself or made a mistake she would let rip with a stream of swear words in Italien. All of which she'd taught me.

She had a burning ambition to be a fashion designer and more often than not I was her guinea pig. Not that what she dressed me in didn't suit me or look good, it was just that I didn't particularly want to play Barbies with Padora everyday. Especially not when I was the doll in that equation.

I had a feeling that my outift was where her question was leading.

"We're playing Seattle Soundclash next weekend." I replied.

"Outfit?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

I cringed inwardly. _I knew it…_

"Uh," I hesitated for a second, aware that my answer would land me in trouble but deciding against lying anyway, "Jeans?"

"You want to wear _jeans_ to one of Seattle's best known… We're going shopping tomorrow night," She decided. "I know the _best_ vintage shop…"

I grimaced slightly. Of course she did.

_-X-_

"Have you _seen_ those new kids?" Annabell dropped into the seat next to me and sighed dramatically.

"Yeah, and Padora has her sights set on that blonde one." I grinned, looking up from my notebook.

"The blonde boy or girl?" Annabell asked, breaking the seal on a bottle of milkshake.

"That's what I said." I laughed as Padora stuck her tongue out at us and then went back to texting.

"Check the new kids." Anthony muttered in my ear as he walked past to sit opposite me.

I looked up to find the six kids walking into the cafeteria. They were each paired off and each couple was holding hands.

"Oh man…" Padora and Annabell complained at the same time.

Anthony and I burst out laughing at the disappointment in their voices, causing everyone within a two table radius to turn and stare at us.

"What's funny?" Seth murmured, sliding into the empty chair on the other side of me.

"New kids." I smiled and leaned into him as he slid his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"What new kids?" He sounded genuinely surprised and I gaped at him.

"Can't you _smell_ them?" I hissed.

"Smell th-" He broke off suddenly and a grin split his features, "No way!" He laughed.

"What?" I frowned at the same time that Anthony's eyes widened and his nostrils flared.

"I'll be right back." Seth mussed my hair and then loped across the cafeteria to where the new kids were now sitting at a table in the far corner.

"Vampires." Anthony hissed under his breath – too low for anyone other than me to hear.

"Golden eyes." I muttered back, my own eyes on Seth as he approached the new kids.

"Like our parents." He muttered.

I looked at him in shock. Where was this going?

"What?" I asked, slightly too loud.

"What are you whispering about?" Annabell nudged me playfully.

"World domination." Anthony grinned at her and then muttered, "Later." under his breath to me.

I nodded once and looked back up at Seth. He'd reached the far table and was high-fiving and 'boy hugging' the bronze-haired boy.

I couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but I got the impression that they knew each other and that Seth and the bronze-haired boy were good friends.

As I watched, Seth grinned and gave the brown-haired girl a tight hug. He bumped fists with the other two boys, mussed the pixie girl's hair and waved at the blonde girl.

I wondered briefly why he was so friendly with these six vampires. It was unnatural, surely? And yet, as I watched them, it seemed _entirely_ natural for Seth to be so close to these kids.

However, something about them was bugging me – nagging away at the back of my mind – I just couldn't quite figure out what it was.

**Righty, so I'd like to promise that another chapter will be out tomorrow, but I have just realised that it's not yet been revised. Too bad. Well, hopefully, if I stay up all night tonight re-writing it (and therefore neglecting my many essays) then I may be able to type it up tomorrow and then get it out for y'all.**

**Oh the joys of being ill… XD**


	14. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I own a lot of people in this particular fanfic… Unfortunately the Cullens are not some of them… Yet… Mwah hah hah… Ahem.**

**Right. First of all I would like to apologise. I have an excuse and it's a perfectly good one: Last Monday night I was all busy typing this up like a little bee so that it was finished in time for me to watch Heroes when I had to leave and do a full scan of the computer. So I was like, 'Okay, no big deal, I'll get it out on Tuesday.' Oh no I won't! My computer managed to receive SEVEN Trojans! SEVEN! So this would be bad. To make it worse my Dad was in the US of A and only came back on Sunday. I have spent the past few days re-installing everything. Thankfully I didn't lose any of my work… XD Also, this chapter has been a little trippy to write. And yes, I did just steal Jack's word. This is what happens when I get ill… XD**

**Can I dedicate this chapter to Jadey? Well tough, I will anyway. I am dedicating it to her because of her awesome conversation in Spanish the other day, 'Why was it called The Wizard of Oz?' 'Because the town was called 'Oz'.' 'Oh… So it had nothing to do with Australia then****?' LOL! So this is for Jadey and, of course, everyone that doesn't come after me with a pitchfork… That is right! Bribery! Bah hah hah…**

**I still haven't decided on the playlist for Dark Pearl and I've decided that it won't actually appear until the last few chapters, because a lot can happen in a week… Or is it two? Whatever. Anyway, so the point being that I had to cut out the first part of this chapter, so this is why it starts so abruptly.**

**This reminds me. Do you realise that it's around a year since I started writing Show Me How To Live? I realised the other day and was like, 'Duuuuuuuude….' XD**

**Oh yeah, and also, there is a som****ewhat-quote from Edward and Bella's first Biology conversation in Twilight in this chapter. See if you can spot it… Waggly eyebrows...**

**Righty! On with the story! Grin…**

**Chapter song: The Conversation Is… - Biffy Clyro. There is no particular reason – it's just my summer song and I am missing summer badly now… So much so that I wrote a blog called 'Happy 1****st**** May' instead of 1****st**** March last week… Oops…**

The third bell rang just as Seth, Anthony and I stepped into our Biology class.

"Right on cue." Mr Harding, our teacher, approved as we slid into our seats.

I simply smiled at him and took out my book. I held my hand out sideways as I realised that Anthony still had my notebook. A second later it flew into my grasp and I slid it under my Biology book.

Anthony was able to make things fly over to me because we occupied the two desks at the back of the room. Seth sat on the one in front of me, next to Padora, and he leaned backwards casually to rest his chair on my desk.

I reached my arm over his shoulder to grasp his hand and I saw Mr Harding smile and shake his head as he turned to write something on the board.

"Have you guys drawn up a playlist for Seattle yet? You know you'll have to give me at least a week's notice so that I can learn it all." Seth whispered.

"Nope, not yet. We were planning on doing it the night before actually." I admitted sheepishly.

"He doesn't need time to learn it, he can play everything almost flawlessly! He's looking for the sympathy vote, the drums are easy, the guitars are what you need to worry about." Anthony put in quietly.

"Well, yeah, but don't forget that some of us need to sleep, so we don't have all the spare time in the world." Seth frowned.

"No, we just practice, you spend all day shopping for new clothes." Anthony snorted, referring to Seth constantly shredding his clothes whenever he phased too quickly.

"Hey, that's low!" Seth complained. "You try morphing into a giant wolf! It's not easy!"

"No, you're not giant. Uncle Embry's giant, you're just puny." Anthony struggled to keep a straight face and failed completely, causing us all to have quiet hysterics until the door opened and two of the new kids walked in.

_-X-_

The Cullens. That's what Seth had said their name was Cullen.

None of them were related but, as I'd guessed in the cafeteria, they were all _together_.

Dating and living together. It had only become kind of acceptable in the last year or so, due to so many celebrity couples moving in with one set of parents when they were as young as 13.

The two Cullens that had just walked into our class were called Bella and Edward. According to Seth, Bella had been born in Forks just over 36 years ago. She'd met Edward when she was 17 and things had gone from there. Seth had admitted that he had no idea how old Edward was, but that he thought he must be over 100. They didn't look that old.

"Guys! Listen up! This is Isabella and Edward. They're new to this place, so _be nice_. That means no seduction in Biology Ms. Channing." Mr Harding warned Padora, who winked at him, pretending to be oblivious to the class' laughter.

Bella and Edward looked shocked to say the least and I didn't blame them. Mr Harding was a great teacher to have – if you knew what your classmates - especially Padora - were like that is.

"Okay, if you two want to take a seat at the back next to Mr and Ms. Uley? Mr Clearwater, distangle yourself from Ms. Uley please, this is Biology, not Sex Ed." Mr Harding turned back to the board and clapped his hands. "Right! DNA!"

Seth sighed and let go of my hand, letting his chair clatter to the floor as Bella and Edward walked to the back of the class.

I glanced at Anthony and raised my eyebrows. He shrugged and knocked his bag off the seat next to him and onto the floor.

I inhaled deeply and opened my notebook to the page I'd been working on in music. Notes and lyrics covered the page and I scanned through them as the chair next to me moved and someone sat down.

I shot them a glance out of the corner of my eye and saw that it was Edward who was sitting next to me.

"Hello." He said very quietly. His voice was strange. It was musical, velvety soft and had a lot of depth.

"Hey." I replied, looking up at him, scribbling out a couple of notes, then looking at him again.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He smiled slightly and I stared at him. I'd seen that smile somewhere before. The question was: Where?

"Marie." I choked out after a moment.

I took a deep breath and managed to get a hold of myself, "So you just moved here from…?" I left the question unfinished.

"Alaska." He smiled again, but wider this time, as if he was listening to something that amused him.

"Huh." I muttered, distracted. Alaska. Where Anthony and I had been born. Weird.

There was silence for a while as we listened to what Mr Harding was saying and then, as he told us to copy something down from the board, Seth turned to look at me,

"Are you guys coming to the rez tonight?" He asked, reminding me that, of course, they were holding a bonfire there.

"Sure, 9, right?" I grinned, in celebration for our first 'real gig' they were holding a party for us.

"Right." He returned my grin and then turned back to his book.

"How do you know Seth?" A soft voice asked.

I looked up: Edward was watching me curiously – his gold eyes intense.

"I could ask you the same thing," I smiled. "Seth is an old family friend; I've known him all my life. He lives next door to us – has done since our families moved here."

"And you're dating." He wasn't asking, he was stating.

"Three years. It was kind of inevitable." I blushed slightly and looked away.

"Why?" Edward tilted his head to one side as he stared at me.

"It's complicated." I said, trying to put him off.

He merely smiled, like he found something amusing,

"I think I can keep up."

I bit my lip. How much did he know? How much was I allowed to tell him?

"What do you know about the reservation?" I asked eventually.

"The Quileute one?" He seemed to consider this for a moment and then he grinned crookedly. "I know they have a wolf problem."

**So there we have it! Edward has met Marie! But why was he grinning like a fool for most of the conversation? Where has she seen his smile before? Tune in to find out!**

**So, I'm babysitting on Saturday night. If I ignore my essay then you may get an update! I am feeling something for this story… Could it be… Motivation?????**

**Shock, horror, dies… XD**


	15. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: One day I plan on giving the Cullens an ultimatum: Give me your copyright or I will send the Volturi after you. But until that happens I don't own them. Too bad…**

**Right, so the original idea was to get this out on Saturday night after I finished with my essay. Hahaha, like that was going to happen. Van Helsing was majorly distracting me, so I didn't start writing this up until around 11 and then when I was about to fall asleep on the keyboard I looked at the screen, read what I'd written and thought, 'Dear God', as none of it made any sense… XD So this is why this is late. I am tired also because of what I am about to tell you next…**

**So I had my Diptheria, Polio and Tetanus injection last Tuesday. Fun fun fun. My arm has bruised and I have had the worst reaction to it ever – short of ending up in hospital. (Although with the amount I am pushing myself at the moment, I wouldn't rule that out just yet. After all, I DID nearly walk out in front of a car the other day. Please don't ask…) It is exhausting, this having-a-bad-reaction thing. At around 1.30pm everyday I am ready to collapse… XD Strange really, because the injection didn't actually hurt that much, just a knee-jerk reaction of 'Ow!' but that wasn't really on account of the pain… XD**

**Ugh, I was listening to Forever The Sickest Kids on Hot Topic radio on Saturday night. Or is it HT radio? Whatever, it's not even a radio station, it's a compliation of songs. Compliation? Oh you get what I mean… Anyway, the point is that it hypnotized me into a kind of daze because I had that song on repeat for around an hour or something stupid like that… XD Not good.**

**So also, we are studying Romeo and Juliet in English at the moment and when we were watching the movie adaption I pointed out that Romeo looks spookily like an older Zac Efron. You have no idea how distracting that is. Essie couldn't take them seriously because of the Lycra outfits, I couldn't take him seriously because he looked like Zac Efron. What carefree lives we appear to lead… XD**

**And advanced warning: I am going to Belgium on Friday for a few days so no updates until after I come back probably, because, when I do come back, I have four weeks off school – two for work experience, two for Easter break. Yay! XD**

**Anyway, so in this chapter we find out why Edward was smiling like the proverbial fool for most of that last chapter! Whoo! However, to understand, you have to bear in mind the timing of the smiles in the last chapter and the timing of Bella and Anthony's conversation in this one! Bah hah hah hah hah… XD**

**Righty, so in conclusion: If th****ere are any mistakes then it's not my fault: I am ill and exhausted. Again… XD**

**Chapter song: Whoa Oh! – Forever The Sickest Kids. I don't think this needs an explanation, do you? For those who do: I spent an hour listening to it on Saturday, what other song was it going to be? XD**

Bella

"It's Bella, right?" Anthony asked when I sat down.

I couldn't get over how much he looked, acted and _sounded _like Edward. Of course, there were elements of myself him too, but I couldn't help feeling that Marie was more like me – minus the balance problems.

"Right." I said in reply to Anthony's question.

"Anthony Uley. Marie's my sister, Seth's my out of control puppy." He grinned – Edward's smile copied flawlessly into his son's face – when Seth growled under his breath and I smiled slightly.

"Isn't Uley a Quileute name?" I asked casually, digging to see _exactly_ how much he knew.

"Yeah," His face dropped the tiniest bit. "We were born in Alaska, but Sam and Emily adopted us a day or so after we were born. We've never met our real parents." He added wistfully.

"I just moved from Alaska." I tried to sound surprised and - judging by the look on his face - you'd be forgiven for thinking that I was successful. However his next words made me think otherwise.

"Oh, really? Maybe we lived near each other." He sounded nonchalent, but I was instantly suspicious.

I had a feeling that he knew that we weren't human – that we weren't normal. I glanced across at Edward to see what he though and he let one corner of his mouth drop when he realised that I was looking at him. They knew alright.

"Maybe." I murmured, distracted.

"You're from Forks, right?" Anthony asked after a while.

"What?" I stared at him in surprise.

"Forks? You were born there?" He pressed.

"Um, yeah." How did he know that?

"We used to live near there before we moved here." That nonchalence was still in his voice and I was immediately back on guard.

How on earth did he know that I'd been born in Forks? Obviously someone at the reservation must have mentioned it, but why would they have told him that I'd married Edward - especially when it might spark his suspicions?

"Oh, I thought I knew everyone there." Which was true. At least, it was 17 years ago…

"We lived on the reservation – I don't suppose you went down there, did you?" He left the question hanging and I stared at him, as I tried to figure out what he was getting at.

"Uh, I used to." I said eventually.

"Huh. That's strange, 'cause I would have thought I'd remember you." He turned to fix me with accusing eyes.

I met his gaze and my suspicions were confirmed as I realised that he knew exactly who, what and – approximately – how old I was.

"How?" I asked after a while of staring at each other in silence.

He knew what I was asking and I saw his eyes flick towards Seth, Marie and Edward nervously, almost as if he was wondering how much he should say.

"I may get killed for telling you this," He said after a while, turning back to look at me, "But I'm counting on Lydia to stop that." He paused for a second and then inhaled deeply and carried on, "I'm assuming you know about the pack here, but Marie and I were brought up knowing about the wolves and the supernatural – we started to notice, after a while, that a lot of our Uncles and our Dad weren't aging. Our Dad gave up his wolf side when we moved out here, but people like Uncle Embry and Uncle Quil and Seth," He nodded towards Seth's turned head. "Didn't. Then Seth and Marie _finally_ got together and I met up with Uncle Jake's daughter, Ludia, again and we've got perfectly valid reasons to know about them all. Not that anyone objected in the first place."

He paused again and I realised what he'd just said: Uncle _Jake_? As in, _my_ Jake?

"We're not normal though, Maire and me," Anthony continued, breaking in on my thoughts, "We're not exactly _human_, see?" He grinned wryly. "We're not wolves either, and we're not like you and Edward are. Not really. We're one of a kind apparently. No one else like us in the world." He sighed, almost wistfully.

I stared at him, momentarily forgetting about Jake, because, if I wasn't very much mistaken, then Anthony knew what he was. And if Anthony knew what he was, then I'd be willing to bet that Marie knew too. It seemed like the only thing they didn't know was that Edward and I were their parents. Right?

"Of course," He carried on, his voice suddenly cheery – but it was the type of cheery that the villian uses in a movie before he gets on over on the heroes. "You already knew that didn't you, Isabella?"

Wrong. It appeared that they knew that too.

**Okay, so there you go. I'll try and get my Twitter up on my profile tomorrow so you can see when I'm updating etc and I shall see you all after Belgiummy fun! YAY!**


End file.
